<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requests! by Hollow_Vessel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715115">Requests!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Vessel/pseuds/Hollow_Vessel'>Hollow_Vessel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gir is Zim’s son, Request fic!, Skoodge is sort of ZIM’s friend/life coach., The Tallests are disasters, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Vessel/pseuds/Hollow_Vessel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of requests! Request more at my Tumblr: ZimmedOut !!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Requests!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if these aren’t my best quality, trying to get back into fic writing and using requests as a way of getting out of this rut :0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It might have been a fluke. There was no possible way that a defective could achieve anything other than deactivation, and disaster. </p><p>But flukes happen. Though, the invader responsible for this planet did not think that. </p><p>A message was attached to the tape. In big, bold, red letters, it said “VIEW OTHER FILE ATTACHED FIRST! -ZiM.”</p><p>
  <i>...A few months ago.</i>
</p><p>Zim angrily paced back and forth in his lab. The air was cool and yet sparked with the frustration of the Irken dwelling within the lab. </p><p>Nothing seemed to work against these humans. Especially that DIB.<br/>
Zim grit his teeth at the thought and shook his head, no. He could not get distracted with this nonsense. It had been hours and yet he had NO plan. Even sending Gir and that ANNOYING Skoodge away had done NOTHING to make this easier. In fact, with the new silence, it was, if anything, harder to think of a plan. </p><p>Zim huffily took a seat at his research station (AKA Minecraft machine, or AMAZING COMPUTER). </p><p>The screen was dim, but lit up brightly as the invader hastily pounded on the keys. Up on the screen, a file. </p><p>Sharks. TOO STUPID. Worms. TOO WIGGLY. Mind control chemicals. FAILURE. And so on and so on the list went, each crossed out and with angry ranting reasons as to why the plans wouldn’t work. Though, these were not too descriptive. Neither the reasons nor the plans in and of themselves. Why would Zim need to write this all down when he could... Easily recall it all on command!?...</p><p>The invader, no matter how long or hard he stared, could not think of another thing to add to his list, nearing 52 failed plans from just these past 6 months.</p><p>A pathetic sort of whimpering sound escaped him as he rested his head on the keyboard.<br/>
A bit later, he would reach up and tug on his antennae. The burst of pain did little to spur any <i>creative</i> thoughts.</p><p>“INCOMING TRANSMISSION.”</p><p>“My Tallest?” He asked, lifting his head up in an instant, seemingly renewed.</p><p>“Why would they call you?”</p><p>Zim scowled, but before he could get another word in, the screen in front of him flashed with blue skylight. </p><p>“Howdy!” A voice chimed.</p><p>The invader stared and then just, groaned again.</p><p>“HIIII!” Gir.</p><p>Skoodge blinked at his communicator. Oh. Zim was in a mood, wasn’t he.</p><p>“Zim? Haven’t thought of a plan, huh.. Uh..” He chewed on the edge of his glove.</p><p>Zim didn’t reply. </p><p>Skoodge stopped himself. “Well. Maybe you should take a break-“</p><p>“SKOODGE! Invaders do not take BREAKS.” He scowled and slammed his hands into his desk, eyes lighting up with rage.</p><p>“Woah, woah.” Skoodge stopped and frowned. Skoodge certainly took breaks. Not very large ones due to the urgency of his mission, and how much danger he was in, but.. He sighed but quickly a smile was back on his face.<br/>
“Me and Gir are gonna be home soon. Maybe we can all think of a plan together.”</p><p>Zim stared, then suddenly his antennae drooped. “Yeah, sure, whatever.”</p><p>Skoodge offered a gentle smile to the volatile invader.<br/>
The computer dinged as Skoodge tapped a few buttons on his communicator.</p><p>Zim looked up with a scowl. </p><p>“Check that document I sent you!” Skoodge said.</p><p>Zim grumpily clicked through.</p><p>Enclosed was a document that read, “Take breaks! Eat snacks! You’re doing great!”</p><p>Zim KNEW he was doing great! And so he ended the call and practically slammed his head against the wall in an attempt to scheme up something. Anything, anything at all.</p><p>...<br/>
Later that day, Skoodge came back (in that awful disguise of his), accompanied by ZIM’s minion, Gir, whom, Zim gave a pat on the head.</p><p>Zim went into the meeting without very high hopes.<br/>
He was storming and ready to shoot down every plan with harsh rebuttals. </p><p>What he was not expecting, was sound seeming ideas. And what was even more shocking, was that one of them was from GIR.</p><p>The idea angered him. Every little thing was making him upset today, actually. He was hungry for a snack (he should have taken a break) and in serious need of a nap (which he has stubbornly denied himself of).</p><p>In frustration at the constant stream of ideas, he agreed with the plan. The stupid, STUPID plan by.. GIR.</p><p>Though, soon the plan wasn’t by Gir. Zim had thought it up. </p><p>Of course, the SIR unit was given a bit more affection after this. Namely head pats and less harsh shoutings.</p><p>But the downfall of the humans was surely upon them now.</p><p>Of course, the log of this had no inclination that the idea was anyone’s but Zim’s.</p><p>The Tallests read this in horror, disbelief clear on their expressions, along with those of the entire deck of the Massive.</p><p>And the video?<br/>
Well.</p><p>“Ah yes! If you are watching this, then you know of how AMAZING Zim is. Not as amazing as you, my Tallests, but still I am great.” He beamed a smile of jagged, Irken teeth. Upon his head was a crown of sorts. The background just seemed to be his thrown together base. </p><p>“Yes, I, Zim, have single-handedly conquered all eight billion of the HUUmans.” </p><p>He began pacing back and forth, this time with his excitement clear. </p><p>“The idea was all MINE. And it worked! Now the Humans are going to be perfect slaves to the glorious Irken empire! And Zim will need his praise and glory!!!” His grin grew wider, then a dark look crossed his face as he got closer to the camera.</p><p>“And ANYONE who dared to MOCK or INSULT Zim, is now in DIRECT violation of the DO NOT INSULT INVADERS rule. And Zim will- HEY!”</p><p>Suddenly Zim was tackled aside from view of the camera by a blur and blue and white.<br/>
“GIR NO I AM GIVING MY VICTORY SPEECH!” Zim’s voice bellowed.</p><p>“Awh, look at you two.” A third voice said. One that sent the stunned room into an even deeper silence.</p><p>And the face in front of the screen now confirmed it.<br/>
“Well, uh. Thanks for watching!” Skoodge said cheerily. </p><p>“Tell them we’re coming back, SKOODGE!”</p><p>Skoodge looked away for a moment before nodding.<br/>
“Zim and I are coming back to the Massive! I think?” He looked away back to Zim, who was wrestling with a tiny SIR unit.</p><p>Then he looked back. “Oh well.” The recording ended and the Tallests just. Stared.</p><p>Red blinked and broke the silence.<br/>
“This has to be a joke, right?” He frowned.</p><p>“Yes, it’s a joke... Please be a joke.” Purple chimed and turned to face the navigators. He pointed to a random one.</p><p>“IS THIS A JOKE?!”</p><p>“I-I don’t know, sir...” They said in a nervous tone. </p><p>“Well, YOU SHOUL-!”</p><p>A guard burst into the room.</p><p>Red and Purple both turned around in rage.<br/>
“WHO DARES ENTER OUR SHIPPY STEERING PLACE?!”</p><p>“Sirs! It’s! It’s horrible! Z-Zim’s ship has been spotted heading straight towards us!”</p><p>“Oh dear Irk.” Red said, while his counterpart took to rolling midair in a dramatic gesture of dismay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>